The Americans
by Hita-Chan
Summary: OCS! Two new students show up at Ouran Private Academy as American Scholarship Students! Who, of course, meet the Host Club. Them and those seven are not going to be a good mix! But like they say, opposites attract! Well wish them luck Oh and one's a male! No? Hmmm... Review please! Well and read it... OCxKaoru for sure. Unsure with the other.
1. Chapter 1

**The Americans**

**By: Hita and Liet~**

**Summary: **Two new students show up at Ouran Private Academy as American Scholarship Students! Who, of course, meet the Host Club. Them and those seven are not going to be a good mix! But like they say, opposites attract! Well wish them luck~ Oh and one's a male?! No? Hmmm...

**Rating: **T+ for now! :D

**Hita: **Honey will you do the disclaimer please!

**Honey: **Of course, Hita-chan! Hita-chan and Liet-chan don't own me or any of the others! They own their OCs!

**Hita: **Thanks Honey!

**Liet: **Hii Humans!

**Twins: **Oooh is she gonna be another Haruhi~

**Liet and Hita: **NO! Okay maybe...

**Tamaki: **What?! I get two more daughters?! Oh Daddy's so happy~! -goes to hug Liet and Hita-

**Liet: **-points to him- No touching...

**Hita: **Meh... Go ahead.

**Everyone: **Please enjoy! :D

* * *

In the filthy rich hallways of Ouran Academy, two new students walked along, looking around the school. One had short light brown hair and greyish blue eyes and was wearing a black sweatshirt and pair of jeans and grey Nike sneakers. The first student was rather tall in comparison to the other. She had little bit past shoulder length brownish hair with purple and magenta/pink highlights and underneath her normal hair, with her hazel brown eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and a rainbow rose with a red and black varsity jacket, jeans, and orange and grey Filas.

As they are walking through hallway they saw a lone room on the right side of the hallway. The shorter girl looked at her friend and smiled.

"Erin can we go in that room pleaseeee?"

"Sure why not? I don't know if anyone will be in there though."

"Yay!"

Erin was soon dragged up to the door where the girl threw the door open, red rose petals flying at the two. When the rose petals were soon letting up a bright light shined at them, making them flinch slightly.

"Welcome~" a chorus of seven voices rang out.

_Oh God... _Erin thought as she stared at the sight before her.

The second one stood there, looking at Erin and then the group of males in front of them.

"Uh..." Erin contined repeating, at a loss for words.

"Who do we have here, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, over loud and excited.

"I'm not sure... Are you two from a different school?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Well we were. We transferred here today from America! We came on scholarship... We hope no one will judge us because fo that..." the girl explained.

"I see... What are your names?" Kyoya asked, now interested by the fact that he didnt know ahead of time.

"I'm Jasmine and this is my friend Erin! Sorry Erin's kind of shy..." Jasmine answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you princess and prince!" Tamaki said, posing dramatically.

_Prince...? _Erin and Jasmine both thought, looking to each other.

"Hehe... Well who are you guys?"

"I am Tamaki Suoh! King of the Ouran Host Club!"

"The what?"

"The Host Club! Where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain girls who also have too much time on their hands!"

"Well that certainly clears things up..."

"Anyways! We're the Hitachiin twins!"

"I'm Hikaru!" announced the one on the right.

"And I'm Kaoru!" finished the one on the left.

"Ooh twins!"

They smirked happily.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Honey! This is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori! Nice to meet you Jas-chan, Eri-chan!"

"Honey-sempai! That's too girly to call him!"

Jasmine started to laugh, but they mistook it as laughing at the name to girly, so paid no mind to it.

"Oops! I'm sorry Erin-chan!"

"Uhh... It's okay..." Erin replied.

"I'm Kyoya Ohtori, pleasure to meet you."

"And then that's Haruhi Fujioka!"

"Nice to meet all of you! Right Erin?"

"Yeah..." She replied, laughing slightly.

"So! What goes on in America?" Tamaki asked, grabbing the two and walking (more like waltzing) over to the couches.

"Well... Um... I'm not sure how to answer that. Normal things I guess." Jasmine shrugged while Erin nodded.

"Pretty much. I dont suppose how it would be different."

Kyoya was sitting writing things down in his trusty black notebook. Tamaki, Honey, and the twins looked at the two with very much intrest. Mori sat blank faced as usual, taking in the words.

Jasmine looked at her watch, realizing they were going to be late getting home.

"Erin, we gotta head home! Let's go." Jasmine rose from the couch, grabbing Erin and walking quickly to the door.

"Bye Host Club! Nice meeting you! See you tomorrow!"

(Staying with Hosts)

The door closed behind the two people and all was quiet amongst the group, for once. They then began discussing about the two girls (or to them, girl and guy).

"So whaddya say?" Tamaki asked, doing weird arm gestures.

"I think Erin-chan and Jas-chan are really nice!" Honey explained.

"Yeah." Mori nodded agreeingly (like it wasnt expected).

"We think they'll make fun new toys~!" the twins grinned mischeviously.

"So Tamaki, what if we asked Erin to join the Host Club?" Kyoya asked, looking sideways at the idiotic blonde, already knowing what he was going to say.

Tamaki then snapped his fingers and smiled, "I was just thinking that Kyoya!"

"Sure you were..." Haruhi muttered, looking at the door.

"So all in favor of asking Erin to join say I!"

"I!" everyone responded.

-The Next Day, After Class (For now Class would be boring so skip)-

"Erin! Let's go find that Third Music Room!"

"Alright, sure."

So they went off on their search for the hallway with the door to the music room.

Sure enough, soon after the search began, they found the door labeled 'Music Room 3'.

"Erin! The room!"

Jasmine pushed the door open and they saw an empty space where they usually were standing. As they stepped inside they noticed that everyone was there, just spread out, sitting at tables with a couple girls surrounding them.

Kyoya walked up to them, smiling and motioned for them to follow him. The two shuffled after him, looking at the hosts as they passed them.

"You see this is what we do here in our club."

"You flirt with girls?" Erin asked bluntly.

He chuckled slightly, "I suppose that is a way you could put it. But we prefer the term entertain, it sounds more refined."

"Okay, whatever works." Erin replied.

"Erin, there is something I'd like to propose to you."

"Uh...Okay?"

"We would love if you would do us the honor of joining our club." Kyoya stated the question more than asked.

"Ummm, okay, sure." she replied.

A slight giggling came from next to Erin. She turned and glared at the giggling girl and gave her 'the look'.

"Okay, perfect. You'll start tomorrow, so we'll get your uniform order placed."

-End-

* * *

**Liet: **Yeahya!

**Hita: **Liet, think for a minute...

**Liet: **...OH MY GOD WHAT DID I JUST DO?!

**Hita: **Haha oh just so everyone knows Jasmine is my OC and Erin belongs to Liet~ Just as a heads up! Oh and I know how many other stories I have that are currently waiting to be finished... But I ended up creating this instead! Not replacing anything, it's it's own story! So yeah! :D

**Twins: **Just don't forget about your other stories or we'll have to play punishment games. Same goes for you Liet.

**Honey: **Be nice to Liet-chan and Hita-chan, you guys! Liet-chan has an annoying brother who deleted her chapter! :P

**Mori: **Yeah.

**Tamaki: **Be nice to my daughter you evil ruffians!

**Haruhi: **Tamaki-sempai don't start that with these two. They seem nice and not like you. Don't ruin that.

**HIta: **Thank you Haruhi!

**Liet: **Thank you!

**Hita: **Well Mori and Kyoya please finish this so Liet and I can go have a talk with Hikaru and Kaoru.

**Mori and Kyoya: **Review and We'll See You Next Time.

**Everyone: **BYE!

~Hita and Liet Say Good Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Americans**

**By: Hita and Liet~**

**Summary: **Two new students show up at Ouran Private Academy as American Scholarship Students! Who, of course, meet the Host Club. Them and those seven are not going to be a good mix! But like they say, opposites attract! Well wish them luck~ Oh and one's a male?! No? Hmmm...

**Rating: **T+ for now! :D

**Hita: **Oh Liet... Haha well we're back!

**Liet: **Yeahhh... Wheew! I don't own Tobuscus!

**Hita: **Haha that would be weird... So Twins do the disclaimer!

**Twins: **Hita and Liet do NOT own Ouran or anything in it. They own Erin and Jasmine.

**Hita: **Thank you! Well no babbling this time, so carry on!

* * *

-Host Club, Erin's First Day-

"Erin! Here's your uniform, go change!" Tamaki shoutd as soon she walked in.

"Whoa! Okay." she grabbed the bag and walked off towards the back.

Erin walked off towards the back and into one of the changing rooms, pulling the curtain closed. She looked into the bag and sighed, seeing the powder blue blazer and black tie with a purple stripe down the middle placed on top.

_Oh boy..._Erin thought as she buttoned up her blazer.

When she was done getting changed, she exited and stood outside the curtain. SHe looked in the window and straightened and tightened her tie. When she was satisfied she entered the main room, where everyone was sitting/standing looking at the door.

"WHOA! Erin-chan you look so handsome!" Honey cheered.

"Yeah! That suit looks nice on you!" the twins gave their trademark thumbs up.

"Yeah Erin you look handsome." Jasmine mocked.

"Jasmine! Urgh!"

"Why'd you do that?" everyone questioned.

"Umm... Uh...Ehm... It was just weird to hear that coming from her."

"Why's that Erin?" Kyoya aksed, looking up, "A compliment is a compliment."

"I've just known her for a really long time! It's just not normal for her to say..."

"I see..." Kyoya scribbled something down in the pages of his notebook.

"WHAT ARE YOU WIRTING?" Erin questioned loudly.

"Oh anything and everything."

Thus making Erin sigh.

"Erin-chan! Erin-chan! You should practice by me and Takashi!" Honey exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"O-Okay."

"Yay! Follow us Erin-chan!"

Honey climbed onto Mori's shoulders and he led the way to their hosting table.

There was the sound of something hitting the floor as Erin stood up to follow Honey and Mori. Everyone turned to where Kyoya sat and the now empty seat next to him.

"You had to of expected him to faint. He wanted to be the one to train you, Erin. So he's being a baby about it."

"Daddy wanted to teach his new son. The neighbors shouldn't get to. It's Daddy's responsibility." Tamaki muttered.

"What are you talking about...?" Erin questioned.

"You see-" Hikaru started, sliding up next to her.

"The boss sees us all as a family. He's the father, Kyoya-sempai is the mother, Hikaru and I are the sons, Haruhi is his daughter, and then Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai are our neighbors." Kaoru explained, placing his hand on her shoulder, Hikaru mimicking the motion.

"It's how his messed up brain comprehends things." Hikaru commented, nonchalantly.

"Touching my shoulders..." Erin muttered, slowly making her way away from the two.

"And because of that he acts really weird most of the time." they finished in synch.

"Oh...uh...alright."

"Yeah and you and Jasmine are new additions to his 'family' so don't try to change it... He'll just have a meltdown."

"We don't want that do we?"

"Not at all."

"I guess I'd better get on with this."

"Good luck!" the twins shouted, waving handkercheifs in the air.

"WAIT!" Tamaki shouted, jumpingup from his position on the floor.

"What now?" Haruhi asked.

"We don't have a type for Erin yet!"

-Cue Electric Motor!-

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"What the heck is going on?!"

"Oh just our manager, Renge Hoshakuji."

"Oh."

"Well that makes much more sense doesn't it?" Honey asked, suddenly right next to her.

"You boys are still hopeless... I was sure you learned after the last few times we needed new types! But I guess I was wrong! Obviously Erin should be our one and only Rebellious Type!" Renge shouted, pointing at Erin with schrunched up eyebrows.

"But Renge! Rebellious is part of what Mori-sempai is! How does that work?" Tamaki asked.

Everyone got out note pads and pencils and started scribbling everything she said down.

"Well no not particularlily! Mori-sempai is the 'Wild Type'! Which is almost as broad as the Shota category. You see since he is the 'Wild' and no other extra pieces to say what he really is. He does have the title 'Strong and Silent Type', but that just won't do! So therefore Mori-sempai is still WIld while we take the rebellious part of his title and donate it to Erin!"

Everyone nodded, understandingly.

"But Renge-chan! How is Erin-chan rebellious?"

"Easy, he doesn't like to be touched! Which gives off a slight wonder of mysteriousness which is huge in the rebellious type! It will be key and it will be very easy for Erin to pull off!"

Then came the applauding as the rig went down, Renge laughing once again.

"Did you understand anything she just said?" Jasmine whispered to Erin.

"Uh... Sort of..."

"Okay good. I'm very lost with it... Luckily I'm not the 'guy' here~!"

Kyoya clapped his hands, "The ladies will be coming any minute now! Let's get in our places!"

"Bye Erin! See you after club activities!" Jasmine said, exiting the room.

They all go together in their pose, Erin was placed next to Kyoya and Hikaru. Erin smiled slightly as the door opened and joined in the greeting.

"Welcome ladies!"

All the girls giggled and rushed in, most stopped and started pointing and talking to each other about the new host.

"Attention ladies! We have some important news to tell you!" Kyoya announced from the middle of the room.

The girls gathered around him and the others, all curious about what it could be.

"The Ouran Host Club would like to introduce our newest host! The Rebellious Type, Erin!" he said, turning to Erin.

The girls all looked to him, eyeing him up and down. A few seconds later and the room was erupting with screams.

"I wanna request the new host!" was what everyone was hearing.

"Ladies, Ladies! Calm down! Everyone will get a chance to spend some time with Erin. For now if you all can make a nice and orderly fashioned line over by my table, I will assist all of you with choosing your time. Everyone else can go to their usual hosts!"

Then the groups split. A little more then half went to Kyoya's table and lined up and everyone else went to one of the others. After all of the ladies were set the first group went over to Erin's table, smiling and waving to 'him'. Some of the girls were even blushing a little.

"Hello Erin!" They all said, sitting down on the couches.

Erin nodded to them, making them all sigh.

"Erin what do you like to do?" one girl asked.

"What are your hobbies?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Were you this popular in America?"

"Well...um... I like listening to music, drawing, writing, reading those types of things. I do have a younger brother. Well I wasn't that popular."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Would you draw us a picture?"

"What do you like to read?"

"How old is he? Is he as handsome as you?"

"My favorite kind of music would be alternative. What would you like me to draw for you? I like horror novels. He's 13 and I think you ladies would like him."

They giggled and blushed slightly.

"We don't mind! Anything you want to draw! Will you ever bring him to the club with you?"

"If he asked me to I would bring him."

They all giggled excitedly.

"Excuse me ladies, but it's time for the next group to come."

"Okay! Is it okay if we request you again, Erin?"

"I would love to see all of you again."

They all blushed and exited the room, giggling madly.

And so the process carried on throughout the whole hour.

"Ladies, please say good bye to your hosts. I'm afraid it's closing time, but we hope to see all of your beautiful faces again tomorrow."

The Hosts all helped escort the ladies out, making small good byes. When the last lady was out the door, Erin let out a sigh.

"That was a lot of girls."

"You'll have to get used to it. It seems they all took a liking to you, so your bound to get even more." Hikaru and Kaoru both said, plopping down next to her.

"I know that you are fully booked for the next five weeks. Girls really seem to like your rebelliousness and your attitude."

"Oh my God..."

"You did exceptionally well for your first day." Tamaki commented, chin in his hands.

"Erin!" Jasmine shouted, coming into the room, "How was your first day of hosting?"

"Well... I'm not quite sure how to put it."

"Erin-chan's first day was fabulous Jas-chan! He was so awesome today!" Honey chirped.

"Yay! Good job Erin-_kun_." Jasmine giggled, giving a thumbs up.

"We should be going now..." Erin stated, getting up and leaving.

"Bye guys!" Jasmine shouted.

"Bye!"

"Be sure to bring a towel tomorrow Erin-chan!" Honey shouted.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Oh no..."

"BYE!"

Then the door shut, leaving Erin feeling horribly scared for tomorrow and Jasmine laughing her butt off at Erin's new predicament.

* * *

**Hita: **Oohhh Liet!

**Liet:** Oh nooo!

**Tamaki: **What? What's wrong my daughter?!

**Liet: **Oh nooooo!

**Hita: **-laughing-

**Honey: **Well hehe Liet-chan's kinda gone... And Hita-chan can't speak right now so please review and we'll see you next time!

**Everyone: **BYE!

~Hita and Liet Say Good Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

**The Americans**

**By: Hita and Liet~**

**Summary: **Two new students show up at Ouran Private Academy as American Scholarship Students! Who, of course, meet the Host Club. Them and those seven are not going to be a good mix! But like they say, opposites attract! Well wish them luck~ Oh and one's a male?! No? Hmmm...

**Rating: **T+ for now! :D

**Hita: **LIET!

**Liet: **Hiiiiiii!

**Hita: **Yes! It's time for Liet chaos!

**Twins: **What is this chaos?

**Hita: **Oooh you'll see~ Possibly...

**Honey: **I wanna know Liet-channnn!

**Liet: **You'll know eventually.

**Hita: **Honey, you and Mori will most likely understand first. You guys are just that amazing when it comes to realizing stuff...

**Liet: **Uh huh...

**Hita: **OKAY! Tama! Come do the disclaimer for me!

**Tamaki: **HURRAY! I GET RECOGNITION! :) Okay! So Hita and Liet do NOT own Ouran or any of it's amazingly beautiful characters~ They own the beautiful Erin and Jasmine~ OKAY! ALL DONE!

**Hita: **Okay now go away until it's your turn to speak.

**Liet and Honey: **ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

-Host Club After School but Before Hosting-

"Erin-chan! Did you bring your towel?" Honey asked excitedly.

Erin nodded.

"Then go throw on your swim trunks and we'll got aboard the plane."

"Correction, limo. The plane can't be used right now." Kyoya stated, not looking up from his typing.

"GO CHANGE ERIN! We need to see your swim trunks!" the twins shouted, shoving Erin into the changing room.

Erin stood there awkwardly in the room, unsure what to do. _I dont have a swimsuit with me... Much less swim trunks.. WHAT DO I DO?!_

She heard talking from in the other room and listened, waiting for something to happen. A knock soon came to the door and she still stood there.

"Who is it...?"

"It's Jasmine~! You left soemthing at home!"

"Come in!"

She opened the door and slid in, tossing a bag to Erin. Erin caught it and looked at it, questioningly.

"What is this?"

"Your swim trunks. I went all the way to a department store just for you!" Jasmine said smirking, plopping down into a chair.

Erin stared at her and then to the bag, "I'm not going to wear this!"

"You have to! They'll get suspicious!"

"NO."

"Wear the dang thing!"

Erin sighed, "No."

"PUT IT ON!"

"Am I going to be wearing a top?"

"Of course you weirdo! I know better than to do that!"

"...fine..."

Jasmine clapped and made her exit of the room.

"He's getting changed." she smiled.

"Great!" the twins grinned.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARASS MY SON YOU EVIL DEMONS!" Tamaki shouted.

The twins laughed evilly and walked away.

"ERIN! ARE YOU DONE YET!?" Jasmine shouted.

"GIVE ME A SECOND! I'm almost done, jeez!"

"ITS JUST PANTS!" Jasmine shouted.

"GRRR!"

"DON'T YOU GRRR ME, YOUNG MAN!" she shouted, really mother like.

Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"I'M DONE! YOU HAPPY?"

"Very~"

"Come out Erin-chan~" Honey called, smiling happily.

"...okay..."

Erin walked out in her white uniform t-shirt and her tie wrapped around her neck, finishing it with her purple and grey polka dotted swim trunks.

"Jasmine. Are you kidding me?"

"AW! YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME!" Jasmine shouted, hugging 'him'.

"NO!"

The twins held up two identical hands and clapped, "Nice! We approve!"

Erin face palmed and pushed Jasmine away.

"Let's go. The girls will be waiting soon." Kyoya noted, snapping his laptop shut and walking to the door.

-In the Limo-

"This is going to be soooo fun! Right Erin?" Jasmine asked, looking at her.

"Yeah..."

"LOOK ERIN-CHAN! That's the lake we'll be at!" Honey pointed out the window.

Erin looked out the window and nodded.

"Look's like the girls beat us." Hikaru stated, looking at the beach mansion (yeah I cant put beach house.. It's like a lie).

Kyoya sighed, disappointed., "Erin. This is your fault that we are late."

Erin's face turned very angry, "...urgh."

Jasmine looked between the two, laughing quietly.

"LET'S GOOOOOOO!" the twins shouted, jumping out of the limo.

"Yes. We musn't keep the ladies waiting any longer." Kyoya looked ot Erina nd climbed out.

Mori and Honey got out after him, followed by Haruhi and then Tamaki.

"Well, let's go Erin-kun!" Jasmine joked, getting out.

"Oh dear." Erin climbed out and was immediately flocked by her guests.

"I'll catch you later Erin!" Jasmine shouted, running off with Haruhi.

"Hello Erin!" one of the girls giggled, blushing.

"Hi ladies."

Erin took her tie and threw it in the limo and smiled slightly to the girls. They all blushed like mad, some giggling.

"Let's go down to the beach everyone!" Tamaki announced.

"OKAY!" all the girls shouted.

The hosts all started to walk down, their guests flocking after them.

Erin sat down on a towel under the umbrella, her guests sitting around her.

"So how have you been Erin?"

"Have you asked your brother about coming over here?"

"He said sure but he said it pretty sarcastically. I've been fine, nothing much new."

"Oh... Well that's good though."

"Erin, do you have any pets?"

"Well I have a cat. But she's kinda...evil."

"Really? Aw I wish I could have a cat! Can you bring a picture of your cat?"

"What's your cats name?"

"Sure and her name is Mia."

"AWWW! That's so cute! Did you name her?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you choose that name?"

"Well it's actually short for Macadamia. And that's the color of her fur."

"Aw! That's so creative!"

"Thank you." Erin smiled.

The girls all giggled. Soon enough the girls asked Erin a question.

"Erin are you not going to swim?"

"Um I wasn't really going to... Water and the sun don't mix with my skin. Like it'll get really hot and the water will make it itch..." Erin mumbled.

"Oh, then we'll sit here with you!"

"Thanks ladies, that's very kind of you!"

They all giggled. The conversation resumed and they all had a fun time.

"Excuse me ladies but can I borrow Erin please?" Jasmine asked, looking down at them.

They hesitated but nodded disappointingly.

"Thank you!" Jasmine smiled and grabbed Erin's hand and pulled her up.

Erin walked off with Jasmine confused.

"What's up?" Erin asked in her normal voice, considering they were far off from other humans.

"Th twins were coming for you, so I had to come get you. They were going to throw you in the lake." Jasmine explained.

"Ah. Thanks."

"No problem. Can't have the fun end so soon can we?"

"No... I guess not."

Jasmine smiled, "We should sneak out late tonight and go swimming together. It'll be fun, and I know that I'm dying to go swimming."

"But it'll be dark."

"Exactly. So then if for some bizarre reason one of the hosts come out and see us you can quickly throw on your shirt and shorts."

"Where will my shorts and shirt be?"

"We'll bring them out and put them right on the edge of the water."

Erin nodded, "Okay, fine."

"Woot! Tonight'll be so fun!" Jasmine smiled widely.

Erin nodded, smiling herself.

"So are you falling for any of the hosts?"

"NO!" Erin screeched.

"Okay okay." Jasmine chuckled.

"WHY ARE YOU CHUCKLING?"

"Cause obviously you are or you wouldn't be so defensive."

Erin face palmed, "Jasmine."

-Back with the Hosts-

"Hey Kyoya-sempai, have you seen Erin?" the twins asked.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked.

"We wanted to throw him in the lake."

"I'm sure."

They sighed and walked away.

-Back with Erin and Jasmine-

"Well you should probably head back before people start wondering what exactly it is we're doing."

Erin gave her a look.

"They'll start to assume we're dating if we keep doing this... So they will assume we're making out or something. I know there are like two girls from Honey and Mori's little group that asked me if we were."

"And you said?"

"I said nothing. I wasn't sure what to say, so they are all like 'ohhhh but you like him don't you!?' And I smiled, stifling my laughter and they took that as a yes I believe."

"JASMINE!" Erin shouted.

"Shhh! They'll hear us!"

"ARGH!" Erin stalked back to the beach where the others were. Jasmine chased after her.

When they got back they noticed that the girls were all gone and all the Hosts but Haruhi and Kyoya were out in the water.

"Hey where'd everyone go?" Jasmien questioned, sitting next to Haruhi.

"They headed back to their limo, heading back to their houses." Haruhi stated, smiling kindly at Jasmine.

Jasmine nodded and looked out at the group out in the water, smiling slightly.

"They look like their having fun."

"Hm? Oh yeah, they usually do." Haruhi responded.

-Later On-

"Well Takashi and I are going to bed!" Honey called, walking out the door with Mori.

"Yeah, it's pretty late. Good night. Let's go Erin." Jasmine said, following after.

"Why'd we leave early?" Erin whispered.

"Because then they'll think we went to bed. We can climb down the ladder on the balcony."

"Ah good plan!"

"Thank you."

They continued on walking in silence.

"So are going in my room?" Erin asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine replied.

Little did they know that Hikaru and Kaoru were hiding behind the corner listening.

"Ooh, so do you think they're going out Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, smirking at the information they just received.

"Most likely." Kaoru replied, slightly disappointed.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru worried.

"Hm? Oh nothing, don't worry about it. Should we go inform the others?"

"Yes." Hikaru was still worried but wasn't going to bother trying to push it.

They went off, smiling madly.

-Later, 11:39 p.m.-

"Erin." Jasmine whispered to the asleep girl, "Wake up!"

Erin shot up, Jasmine jumping away shocked.

"Jeez, scared the crap outta me!" Jasmine hissed.

"Me? You scared me!"

"Wwll then you shouldn't have fallen asleep." Jasmine stated, throwing Erin's swim suit at her, "There ya go."

"Thanks... I think." Erin held it up, "Yay! A one piece!"

"Yeah, now hurry up and put it on!" Jasmine demanded, getting impatient, "I wanna go swimming!"

"Calm down. We'll get to swim." Jasmine muttered.

Erin got changed and then grabbed her shorts and baggy shirt and Jasmine practically dragged her down the stairs.

"Slow down. Your going to kill us." Erin stated bluntly.

"Hehe, sorry."

Soon the two were in the lake swimming around, laughing and splashing each other.

Mori was awaken when he heard something from outside, he climbed out of his bed and looked across the room to see Honey curled up nicely under the blankets in his bed. Mori then continued his walk to the balcony, he looked out and saw two dark silhouettes climbing up the stairs to Erin's bedroom, his eyes widening with alarm. He bolted to Erin's room when he saw them walk in throuh the balcony door.

-With the Girls-

"That was fun." Jasmine giggled, plopping down onto Erins bed and climbing under the covers, her shoulders and up see-able. Erin laughed sitting down in a chair in her shirt and shorts across the room.

Soon the door burst open and they both whipped their heads to the door. They saw Mori standing there, looking around the room. His eyes landed on Erin first and then on Jasmine, he looked away a blush lightly tinting his face.

"Mori-sempai...? Is there a problem?" Erin asked confused.

"No... I just thought I saw something outside..." he muttered, looking to Jasmine again.

Jasmine looked at him, tilting her head confused, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

From out in the hall they could hear Tamaki say, "Mori-sempai? What's going on in there?"

Soon Tamaki's jaw was on the floor and he was shouting at Erin about being around an indecent lady wasnt right and pretty quick the twins, Haruhi. Honey, and Kyoya were amongst them.

Jasmine quickly threw on a shirt that Erin had on the ground close to the bed. It fell down to her knees and she looked at Erin.

Erin was looking at her already, worry in her eyes.

""I knew they were dating." the twins stated simply, glaring at Erin.

"WHAT?!" they shouted, looking over to the twins.

The hosts nodded in agreement with the twins.

"We are so NOT dating." Jasmine stated defensively.

"Surrre." Hikaru said.

"WE ARENT. We're just close friends." Jasmine snapped, getting angry.

"Whatever." Hikaru muttered, walking back to his room.

"We aren't dating. And Erin wasn't doing anything bad. We had just come back from outside. He took me outside so I could go swimming. I swear. I was cold so I laid down on his bed. That's all, nothing more than that!"

"It's okay Jas-chan. We understand. Right?" Honey asked.

The others nodded.

"Okay good... Well good night. See ya in the morning." Jasmine mumbled, walking down the hall to her bedroom.

The door slammed shut and everything was quiet.

"Well can you guys go...? I need to go to bed too."

"Yeah of course. Let's go gentlemen. See you in the morning Erin."

Erin nodded.

* * *

**Hita: **Jeez... That go DRAMATIC! I was not planning it to be like that!

**Honey: **Hita-chan are Erin-chan and Jas-chan going out?'

**Hita: **-laugh- no they really aren't Honey.

**Honey: **Okay!

**Mori: **Review. See you next time.

~Hita and Liet Say Good Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**The Americans**

**By: Hita and Liet~**

**Summary: **Two new students show up at Ouran Private Academy as American Scholarship Students! Who, of course, meet the Host Club. Them and those seven are not going to be a good mix! But like they say, opposites attract! Well wish them luck~ Oh and one's a male?! No? Hmmm...

**Rating: **T+ for now! :D

**Hita: **-laughs manically- This is going to be epic!

**Liet: **-laughs squeakily-

**Host Club: **WHY?! What are you planning?

**Liet: **No one ever asks me that! I feel so proud! It's always that one... By me!

**Hita: **Okay.. So before we get too excited here, lets just begin with the chapter! Wish the Host Club good luck readers! :D

**Mori: **Hita and Liet don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. They own the plot and Erin and Jasmine.

**Hita: **We'll add another one at the bottom! Read on! ;)

* * *

-After School/Host Club (Friday), Third POV-**  
**

"YOU SEVEN!" the two girls shout, pointing to the Host Club.

They all look at them, confused looks on their faces.

"What?" Haruhi questioned.

"You are coming to our apartment tonight!" Erin stated happily.

Jasmine nodded excitedly, holding back laughter.

"..." was the response they got at first.

"YES!" the twins high-fived, happily.

"My son and daughter are inviting me over to their house!" Tamaki cheered.

"They invited all of us, Tamaki," Kyoya stated, looking at the now crying blonde.

"Are you kidding me?" Erin asked.

"Wait why do you need us to come over?" the twins asked skeptically.

Jasmine and Erin exchanged looks, smiling happily, "We are going to introduce you to American music!"

"OKAY! ENOUGH CHIT CHAT! LET'S GET GOING! Oh and make sure they bring clothes for you guys to change into," Jasmine stated calmly, walking out of the room.

Erin looked at her, thinking of what she meant by that.

"Wait, why?" they asked.

"Because you guys are staying over night, duh."

They looked at her, eyes widened,"Are you're parents okay with this?"

Jasmine thought for a minute, "Well my mom probably wont be. But Erin's mom could over rule her. Plus when she meets you she'll probably be okay with it."

-Once they get to Jasmine and Erin's apartment building-

So they walked up to the apartment, Tamaki telling them all how to act and not to disrespect their parents. Soon they were in the building where the girls were bringing them to where they wanted them to place their things. Then they all got caught up in a conversation about what the girls were going to have them do. Erin's mother and Jasmine's mother both soon walked through the door, talking about how much fun they had shopping.

Erin's mother and Jasmine's mother walked past the girls' room, which they then back tracked, noticing that there were far too many heads in the room. They did a head count and noted the number of males and females, frowning at the result.

Erin's mother tapped her shoulder, making her jump. She turned around, gasped and then started to shake Jasmine's arm. She turned around and froze.

"We are as good as six feet underground." Erin murmured.

Jasmine nodded.

"Erin, why are all of these boys in here?" Erin's mother questioned.

"Actually Haruhi's a girl..." Jasmine stated.

Her mother shot her a look.

"Mom, I know this looks bad. But none of these people will do anything. I promise. And I never break promises."

Erin's mother looked at her, "Let me speak to them."

Jasmine's mother nodded.

"Oh boy..." Jasmine and Erin said together.

"Can you girls please go out into the hallway for a minute?"

They nodded, and stepped out.

A few minutes later Erin and Jasmine were discussing how much trouble they were going to be in when Erin's mom ran out of the room, her hand covering her mouth trying extremely hard not to laugh. She ran down the hallway and into the bathroom, closed the door and then insane laughter was heard.

Coming from the girls' room Tamaki asks what he did.

"That's my mother for ya." Erin states, sweat dropping.

Erin walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" her mother asked, muffled by her laughter.

"Is it cool? Can they stay?"

"...Sure!" Her mother said, coming out of the bathroom.

"YAY! THANK YOU MRS. GRYPHON!" Jasmine shouted, running up to her and tackling her in a hug.

"YAY LET'S GO DANCE!" Jasmine cheered.

"WHEEW!" Erin agreed, running off to the family room.

-First Song (Just Dance 4), Good Feeling-

"Okay! Erin, Kaoru, Honey, and I will do the first one. The rest of you just go sit on the couch!" Jasmine instructed.

Erin stood as Jazzy, Jasmine stood as Crazy, and Kaoru stood as Happy, and Honey stood as Funky.

"Uh okay... What are we doing?"

"Just Dancing!" Erin and Jasmine said.

"...What?"

"You'll see. Just follow the actions the person on the screen does. Try not to hurt yourselves."

Jasmine controlled the thing and they all chose their spots.

"Wait what kind of dancing is this?" Kaoru asked as the thing started.

"American!"

"Oh boy.."

The song and dance started and Honey tried so hard to sing along, Erin and Jasmine started to laugh.

"Honey, dear, you don't need to sing along with it." Jasmine told him.

"Oh... Okay!"

"WHAT THE-!" Kaoru screamed as they started doing some weird dance that involved kicking your leg and swinging your arms (Look it up the video of it if you wanna see what we mean).

The girls laughed, "DONT QUESTION IT!"

Soon that ended with a very confused Honey and Kaoru. Jasmine and Erin tied for first, Kaoru came up last, and Honey came in the middle.

"What the heck kind of music was that?!" Kaoru asked, very frustrated.

"American! We told you!"

"But-!"

"Next group!" Jasmine cut him off.

Erin looked at her, "Who now?"

"Well... You, Tamaki, Mori, and Haruhi."

"What song?" Erin asked.

"Disturbia."

"Yes..."

Jasmine flashed her a smile.

"What...?"

"Oh you'll learn."

-Second Song, Disturbia-

Tamaki stood as Happy, Mori stood as Jazzy, Erin stood as Crazy, and Haruhi stood as Funky.

"What is going on with her clothes?" Hikaru shouted from his spot on the couch.

"That's Rihanna what do you expect?" Erin asked.

"Reea-who now?"

"Rihanna! An American Pop/R&B singer."

"Okay..."

"YOU TWO STOP TALKING! IT'S STARTING!" Jasmine yelled, pointing to the screen.

The dance part started and immediately Tamaki fumbles with trying to keep up. As it progresses they end up having to swing their arms back and forth coming within an inch of your head. Tamaki ends up punching himself in the skull and falling to the ground dramatically.

"Get up! You're not killing this song! This is my song!" Erin hissed.

Tamaki jumped up and continued, still failing. Haruhi was muttering about how this was portrayed as fun, and Mori was just trying to not look like a complete idiot.

Jasmine was dying in laughter by the time they got through saving it. Erin had just barely beat Mori, making Mori come in second, Tamaki got dead last, and Haruhi got third.

"Okay, next song!" Jasmine laughs.

-Third Song, Oops I did it again-

"People are myself, Erin, Hikaru, and Kyoya!"

Erin stood as Jazzy, Kyoya stood as Happy, Hikaru stood as Funky and Jasmine stood as Crazy. (Liet is complaining about how it's not in order... -_-)

"Why are those girls in body suits?" Hikaru questioned.

"Don't ask us! You think we know this?"

"How awkward is this dance going to be?" Kyoya asked.

"Very. For me at least." Erin said.

Kyoya looked at her, curiously.

Soon the dance started and everything was going good until the people in the game ran the hands from the bottom of their torso to the top of it and then rose up their hands (look it up if you wanna see it). Erin wanted to make sure it looked like she had a male figure (no chest is our indincation here). So she started it until got to about her rib cage then she moved her hands out a little and quickly raised her hands, thus failing the move. But concealing her secret.

"WHAT THE?!" Hikaru screamed as they did that move.

"Do we really have to do that?" Kyoya asked.

"YES! If Erin must then so shall you."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because Erin doesn't like it just as much as you don't."

Therefore they continued, until the end. Complaining about how it was embarrassing.

It scored up as Hikaru getting first, Jasmine behind him in second, Erin in third, and Kyoya in last (mainly because he put no effort into it).

"Kyoya! That was zero fun! You need to have fun with it! The next one we do, you are going to do with some energy!" Jasmine scolded.

-Fourth Song, Gangnam Style-

"Who's doing this?" Erin asked.

"Well it should only be two, considering that it would be difficult to do you know what with four people."

Erin nodded.

"What?!" everyone but Mori and Kyoya shouted.

"Oh nothing~" the girls responded.

"Well I was thinking let you rest, because you've done every single one and have Hikaru go again with like Tamaki." Jasmine whispered/giggled.

Erin busted out laughing. The Host Club looked over worriedly.

"Hehe~ Tamaki, Hikaru you're up!"

"What are we doing?!"

"Gangnam Style!"

"What is that?!"

"A dance."

"GO!"

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

"WHY AM I A GIRL?!" Tamaki cried.

"Just go with it."

So they were doing the dance until they saw that they had to hold each others waists and spin around in a circle together.

"NO!" Hikaru screamed.

"Just grab the arms! That's not even the worst part!"

Hikaru sighed and grabbed Tamaki's arms and they spun around. After awhile it came to that worst part. They watched in horror as they saw what they had to do.

"No, no, no, NO!" Hikaru screamed.

"Oh yes."

"That is a very private area and I DO NOT want him down there!"

"That sounds SO weird..." Erin muttered, shaking her head.

"Just do the dance, please!"

They sighed and Tamaki crawled in between Hikaru's legs.

"This is SOOOOOO awkward!"

"Uh huh, just keep dancing."

Soon it got to where Tamaki had to crawl back out, but being the idiot he is raised up to soon and smacked his head on Hikaru's private area, making both of them screech.

Hikaru then moved, stepping onto Tamaki's hand. Making Tamaki fall down, trying to wipe the germs off his hair and Hikaru on the floor cussing Tamaki out and threatening to kill him.

Erin and Jasmine were over on the couches laughing. Their mothers walked in, looking around.

"What just happened?"

"You don't want to know!" Jasmine said.

"We can explain later if you want." Erin stated, getting over her laughter.

"Okay." Then they both walked off.

HIkaru and Tamaki both sat on the ground, arms crossed and angry faces on their faces.

"Okay you two, get out of the stage area!"

"The what?"

"The dance place!"

"Ohh, fine but I'm not going near that homosexual pervert." Hikaru growled.

"Fine by me." Tamaki stated.

"Okay, little girls," Jasmine mocked, "Kyoya, Honey, get on over here."

-Fifth Song, Time Warp-

Jasmine was Happy, Honey was Jazzy, Erin was Crazy, and Kyoya was Funky.

They started and Honey went on about how cute his character was, making Jasmine laugh. They then all did the little waltz like dance, Honey and Jasmine and Kyoya and Erin. When they had to do the kick part, Erin accidently kicked Kyoya's leg. She blushed out of embarrassment, and started to apologize to him.

Then they went their separate ways so they could finish it, Erin remembers she was to do the tango-ish dance with Honey. She remembered that his height is just at THAT place (chest area for those of you who are like us and are slow about things like that). She realized that she'd have to bend down or pick him up. She decided on the latter.

"Honey, we're gonna have to have Erin pick you up~" Jasmine stated.

Honey nodded merrily, "Okay! Erin-chan! Let's do this~"

Erin grabbed Honey's hand and side and lifted him to about her height, and so they did the dance then put him down and repeated that. They passed the test the rest of the way.

It finished with Kyoya in first, Honey in second, Erin in third, and Jasmine in last.

-End here-

* * *

We'll work more on it tomorrow if we can! Until then! Disclaimer: I don't own Just Dance either! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! We enjoy reviews and readers in general! Later~

~Hita and Liet Say Good Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

**The Americans**

**By: Hita and Liet~**

**Summary: **Two new students show up at Ouran Private Academy as American Scholarship Students! Who, of course, meet the Host Club. Them and those seven are not going to be a good mix! But like they say, opposites attract! Well wish them luck~ Oh and one's a male?! No? Hmmm...

**Rating: **T+ for now! :D

**Hita: **-laughs manically- We're back!

**Liet: **Yes!

**Host Club: **That was pretty fun!

**Liet: **Haha yeah! We told you!

**Hita: **XD Yay~

**Mori: **Hita and Liet don't own Ouran or any of it's characters or Just Dance 4. They own the plot and Erin and Jasmine.

* * *

-Sixth Song, Maneater-

"So Kaoru, myself, Haruhi, and Mori." Jasmine smiled.

"What song?" Erin asked.

"Maneater."

"What the heck kinda song name is that?" Kaoru asked.

"You'd better be scared. Very, very scared." Erin said, walking away slowly.

The song started and Mori pretty much flipped out on what the chick was wearing. Kaoru looked pleased that we didnt have the costume and Haruhi just looked plain creeped out in general.

Erin and Jasmine were already laughing.

"Sorry can't watch this~" Erin shouted, running off to the bedroom.

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" Kaoru shouted.

"LANGUAGE!" Erin shouted from across the apartment.

"This is so weird..." Haruhi muttered, failing horribly at the dance.

"..." Mori was silent for awhile.

That is until they got to the whole run your hands up your torso move again (I swear that is in almost EVERY dance). He just awkwardly stood there during that, refusing to even think of doing that. Kaoru tried but ended up bringing his hands into his chin, making him shout in pain.

"WHY DO YOU MAKE US DO THIS?! IT'S PAINFUL!"

"That's just because you suck at it."

Erin popped in the room, "Not if you know what you're doing."

"WHY ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Kaoru shouted.

"Because you're yelling! I can hear you from all the way over there! Be more quiet PLEASE!"

Kaoru just looked at her a bemused look upon his face.

Haruhi just continued on, her and Jasmine ignoring the little argument going on. They were just happy he was distracted so he would fail.

"Hehe..." Jasmine chuckled realizing they were coming to the most awkward part.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" Kaoru shouted, again.

"SHUT UP!" Erin shouted from the bedroom.

"You'll see."

"Oh god..." Mori stated, making everyone looked at him.

Soon it was the awkward dance move (ummm we're not sure how to explain it just look it up, you'll see what we mean. It involved moving your hips~).

"NO!" Haruhi stated quite loudly.

"Come on Haru-chan!" Honey said from his place on the couch.

"Nope."

Soon the dance ended. Jasmine first, Mori second, Kaoru third, and Haruhi fourth.

-Seventh song, On The Floor-

"Erin, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki!"

"Oh no. This can not be good." Erin stated, looking at Jasmine.

"It'll be fine. Just go to On The Floor." she smiled, sitting down on the couch.

And so Erin set up the dance, half way smiling.

The dance began as practically just waving your hands around, with minimal movement on the bottom half of your body, so the first impression of the song was that it would be easy. Soon that changed though.

Tamaki overdramatized the whole thing. Hikaru's jaw was down the entire time. Kaoru was just questioning how Erin was able to do most of those girl-ish, flexible moves. As were Honey and Mori, they were both getting very suspicious of Erin. They had a feeling that she was hiding something.

"Woohoo! Go Erin!" Jasmine cheered.

"Don't say that!" Erin shouted.

The winner was Erin by far. Hikaru lost, not very shocking to anybody. Tamaki and Kaoru tied for second.

-Eighth Song, (I've Had) The Time Of My Life-

"Heehee! Erin and Kyoya! This is all you guys!" Jasmine said, setting it up.

Jasmine then left the room, running away laughing. As soon as Erin saw what song it was she flipped out.

"AUGH!" she shouted.

It was a very romantic start to the dance, making it VERY awkward for the 'two' males. It involved Erin touching Kyoya's face and Kyoya's arm wrapped around Erin's waist. Let's just say it's very awkward from here until the end. Then at the very end Erin had to run to Kyoya and he had to raise her in to the air, which he did, because he wanted a good score. And as they were up in the air like that Erin's mother happened to walk in.

"ERIN ELIZABETH GRYPHON!" Her mom shouted, looking at the two.

Kyoya out of pure shock happened to drop Erin to the floor. Erin hit the ground with a solid thunk.

"AHHHHHHH!" Erin shouted.

Jasmine came out and looked at her, "You dropped him Kyoya?"

He was just staring at Erin. Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing at Erin's middle name.

"ELIZABETH?! THAT'S SO GIRLY!" they yelled.

Erin scowled, "I'm sorry! But my mother wanted a girl child!"

"ANYWAYS! Hi Mrs. Gryphon!" Jasmine said, going to help Erin up off the floor.

"Mom, there's nothing bad going on. It was just the dance. (I'm sorry I just had to point that out)"

But either way they did amazing at the dance, making Jasmine giggle. Jasmine saved the video and chose Gangnam Style, ready for her and Erin to show off.

"This is how it's done, Hikaru and Tamaki!" Erin said, positioning herself as Psy.

Jasmine stood as the lady, ready to show them how awesome they were.

The dance started and right away they were off to a great start. When it got to the part Tamaki and Hikaru screwed up on, they did it perfectly. They got all the gold moves and finished off with Erin and Jasmine both getting five stars, but nonetheless Erin still beat Jasmine with her amazing Gangnam Style powers.

Then they did Beware of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke). Which they rocked at. And that was pretty much all that went on with that dance. But they decided they wanted to try Time Warp again, because how Erin kicked Kyoya.

So they lined up the same way and they were doing amazing! Erin hadn't kicked Kyoya and she was pretty sure she wasn't going to. But when they got to the tango-ish part, there was a problem.

"You! Come here." Erin's mother demanded, walking in and pointing at Mori.

Mori, being Mori just followed after, not saying a thing.

So Erin bent down to pick Honey up for the part; but Erin being Erin fell backwards, bringing Honey with her as she fell. He fell onto her as Erin fell back into Kyoya, knocking him over. Jasmine just stood there, looking at them.

"Oh shoot." she stated, helping Honey up.

Erin sat there for a minute, then gasped. Because Honey had landed right on her chest, that was a problem.

"Ahem."Kyoya said, from underneath her.

"OH! Sorry!" Erin said loudly, shooting up.

Just at that moment Mori and her mother walked back in.

"What happened? Why is Kyoya on the floor?" Mrs. Gryphon asked.

"Ummm." Jasmine looked at Erin.

"He fell over, he lost his balance." she said.

Her mother nodded slowly then walked back to the kitchen. Everyone just kinda sat around after that.

"Erin! Jasmine!" their mothers called.

"Yeah?" Jasmine called back.

"Dinner time!"

"Yes!"

The girls walked off to the kitchen, ready to eat.

So they all ate, it was strangely quiet. When they were done, they walked off to get the boys' and Haruhi's beds set up in the living room. Jasmine and Erin walked off to their room to discuss some serious matters.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! :D We love reviews and readers! Bye bye~ Hope you liked it!

~Hita and Liet Say Good Bye~


	6. Chapter 6

**The Americans**

**By: Hita and Liet~**

**Summary: **Two new students show up at Ouran Private Academy as American Scholarship Students! Who, of course, meet the Host Club. Them and those seven are not going to be a good mix! But like they say, opposites attract! Well wish them luck~ Oh and one's a male?! No? Hmmm...

**Rating: **T+ for now! :D

**Hita: **On with the show! We changed one of the pairings for now.. We weren't sure so now we'll just make it a surprise.

**Twins: **Hita and Liet do not own Ouran or any of it's characters. They own the plot and Erin and Jasmine.

* * *

-In their room-

The girls were holding their conversation about the incident with Honey.

Jasmine sighed, "We have no choice. We have to tell Honey and Mori the truth."

"I know."

"But how are they going to take it?"

"You expect me to know this?"

"Not really... Okay yeah kinda."

"I don't know everything."

"I know. But that's the only thing I can think of going wrong."

Erin sighed, "Why don't we just tell all of them that I'm a girl?"

"Because that's not fun."

Erin looked at her, "Really?"

"Yeah! This is fun! So I think we should just tell Honey and Mori and let the others figure it out on their own."

Erin sighed but nodded in agreement. They left the room and went back to where the Hosts were sitting, talking with Erin and Jasmine's moms.

"Hey, Honey and Mori, can we talk to you after your done talking to our mothers?" Erin asked.

"Sure Erin-chan!" Honey said all smiley.

"What're we having for dinner?" Jasmine asked.

"Chicken soup."

"Again?"

"Yep!"

Mrs. Gryphon went into the kitchen to check on the soup.

"Come eat dinner!"

Everyone got a bowl and spoon, Mrs. Gryphon filling up their bowls. They all sat at the table, slurping their soup. Everyone was squished around the small table. Erin's mother was trying to make small talk but everyone was too busy slurping their soup.

Then dinner finished in silence, everyone continued sitting. They were all awkwardly looking around the table. Erin cleared her throat, looking at them.

"So..." she tried to start a conversation.

Her attempt failed when no one replied back, she looked at them semi-irritated.

"Okay this is awkward, some one needs to say something." she stated, looking at all of them pointedly.

"Mrs. Gryphon, that food was absolutely delicious! What did you call it again?" Tamaki asked, being WAY too formally weird.

"Um, chicken soup?"

"So you make a soup out of complete chicken... Was the chicken body parts and substances?" Tamaki asked.

"Uh no." Jasmine told him, looking at him weirdly.

"Tamaki, have you ever had chicken soup?"

Tamaki shook his head and then Jasmine and Erin bout started to laugh.

"Seriously?" They both shouted, looking at him weirdly.

He nodded.

"Okay then..." Jasmine's mom stated, grabbing her plate and walking it into the kitchen.

Jasmine smiled, following with her plate. She was still halfway laughing.

After everything settled down Jasmine and Erin set up all of their beds, refusing any help from the Hosts. They were spaced out nicely. The twins on the far right of the couch, Haruhi just below them with Tamaki to her right, Honey next to him and Mori right in front of the hallway. Kyoya was along the bottom of Tamaki and Honey. When they finished they stood back and smiled at them, waving to their beds.

"Thank you, Erin, Jasmine." Kyoya said.

They nodded and walked to their room, the door closing. They got changed and then exited and sat on the top of the couch, looking at all of them. They were all talking and laughing when the mothers told Erin and Jasmine to go to bed. They sighed and nodded, waving and saying goodnight to the Hosts. They said them back and crawled in their beds.

-Everyone's Asleep-

Around midnight the apartment door opened, a person walked in, one hand on his head. A bag on his shoulder. He shut the door and dropped the bag. He was about 5'4" and he looked sorta like Erin. He walked forward slowly, his hand holding his head tightly. He opened his eye when he got closer to the living room. He froze mid step, looking at all of the sleeping bag.

"MOM!" he shouted loudly.

Mori's eyes opened and he looked up at the male standing looking at them. His brow furrowed, Kaoru's eyes were on the boy as well. They so far were the only two awake from the ruckus.

Erin lay on her bed and she groggily muttered, "Jasmine.. What's that noise...?"

"Oh it's just Adam." she replied nonchalantly because she was half asleep.

"Oh, okay."

There was silence for a few seconds before Erin's eyes snapped open and she shot up, "WAIT WHAT?!"

She jumped out of her bed and ran towards her door.

"Um Erin, your pjs." Jasmine stated sitting up and looking at her.

Erin looked down, "SHOOT!"

She threw a sweartshirt on and ran back to the door, she tackled Adam to the ground.

-From the Hosts Perspective-

All of them but Haruhi, Honey, and Kyoya were awake looking at the boy, tiredly. Then all of a sudden they hear shouting and the girls door be thrown open and then theres a black blur. A thud comes along with the figure of Adam standing there is gone.

They all stare wide-eyed and sit up, Jasmine comes out in her pjs and stands there looking at Erin on the floor, telling him something and then shushing Adam.

"Erin, get off Adam. Your killing him." Jasmine stated, pulling her off of him.

He stood up after them and looked back to the Hosts. They all looked back, very confused.

"Uh Jasmine, who's the kid?" Hikaru asked.

"That's Adam, Erin's little brother. You guys weren't supposed to meet him today..."

"Adam, why are you home?" Erin asked.

"I had a headache so my friend's parents brought me home."

Erin nodded and sighed, "Just go get medicine and go to bed."

Jasmine walked over and lay down on the couch, half asleep.

Erin goes with Adam to find the medicine after he says he can't find it. The Hosts all awake, look at the girl on the couch and to the kitchen. They shook their heads and sat there looking around at each other.

Erin came back out and shoved Erin towards his room, he muttered something and kept walking. She looked over to the hosts and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry... You can go back to sleep. Jasmine and I will go back to our room and sleep as well."

The twins laughed, looking at the couch.

"I think it will be just you going back to your room." Hikaru chuckled.

"Why?" Erin asked, walking over.

Jasmine lay fast asleep on the couch, holding the blanket over her shoulder. Erin tried to wake her up.

"Go.. away..." she muttered, chucking one of the pillows at her and turning around.

Erin sighed, "Sorry I guess she'll be out here then..."

"It's fine, Erin." Haruhi said, laying back down.

"You apologize about the weirdest things." the twins commented, laying back down as well.

She glared at them and walked back to her room. She closed the door and removed her sweatshirt. Climbing into the bed, she fell back into the abyss of sleep. As did the Hosts, everyone in the house fast asleep.

* * *

Well the end! We hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter! Sorry it took so long! Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long! Adam makes an appearance! :D Woot! Wellreview please!

~Hita And Liet Say Good Bye~


	7. Chapter 7

**The Americans**

**By: Hita and Liet~**

**Summary: **Two new students show up at Ouran Private Academy as American Scholarship Students! Who, of course, meet the Host Club. Them and those seven are not going to be a good mix! But like they say, opposites attract! Well wish them luck~ Oh and one's a male?! No? Hmmm...

**Rating: **T+ for now! :D

**Hita: **On with the show! We changed one of the pairings for now.. We weren't sure so now we'll just make it a surprise.

**Twins: **Hita and Liet do not own Ouran or any of it's characters. They own the plot and Erin and Jasmine.

* * *

The next morning Erin and Jasmine's mothers were out cooking breakfast when Erin woke up. The Hosts still fast asleep on the floor, Adam still asleep in his room, Jasmine sitting on the couch aiming her pillow at Tamaki.

Erin stepped out with her sweatshirt over her pajamas. She looked at Jasmine, "What're you doing?"

"Shushhhh you'll wake him."

Erin shook her head and walked towards the kitchen. While she was gone Jasmine threw the pillow at him and sat back down. It hit him with a quiet thump.

But it was enough for him to freak out, he shreiked as what he would say was manly, but we all knew it wasnt. He then flew forward and landed onto Kyoya, clinging to him. Kyoya cracked an eye open and looked over at the shaking blonde.

"Tamaki, what're you doing?"

"Something fuzzy hit my face!" He cried.

Kyoya shoved Tamaki away, "Go bother Erin."

Erin walked out, "Hey! I heard that."

Kyoya smirked and went back to sleep but then a pillow hit him in the face too. He sat up, put on his glasses and then looked around.

Erin laughed at him and went back into the kitchen. Jasmine chuckled from behind the couch. Surprisingly Mori and Honey and Haruhi and the twins were still asleep.

Soon Adam was awake and walking out into the living room, he looked around and noticed Jasmine on the couch and Tamaki crying about how his daughter is so mean to him.

Erin came back out and looked at Adam, "Don't try anything, buddy."

"But, Erin, thats my job!" Adam replied.

Honey moved on his bed and Tamaki jumped up, "Don't make a sound!"

Everyone awake looked at him confused. The twins soon woke up to the awkward silence.

"Um...?"

Everyone then looked to them, "Shut. Up."

"Breakfast!" Erin and Jasmine's moms shouted from the kitchen.

Everyones eyes opened wide, then looked to Honey.

Mori sat up tiredly and Tamaki and the twins calmed down. Honey turned once again but those three didnt freak out like the first time.

"Why are you not freaking out...?"

"Mori-sempai is awake now."

"Breakfast!" The shout came louder.

Honey's eyes snapped open and he looked over to the closest person; Erin.

Erin waved nervously, turning pale.

He glared at her, Erin started scooting away. Honey growled, getting up. Erin ran to and out the door, screaming loudly.

Honey was almost to the door when Mori and the Twins caught up with him and restrained him.

"Honey-sempai! Stop!" The twins shouted.

He just growled clawing at the air.

Erin stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the apartment door.

"Mitsukuni. Stop."

Eventually Honey calmed down and Erin came back into the apartment. They sat around the table, Adam sat next to Erin, Jasmine sat next to Erin, and the rest of them squeezed around the table. Erin and Jasmine's mothers stood at the counter eating, watching over the youngsters.

"First order of buisness! I was not the one that woke you up, it was her!" Erin said to Honey, pointing to her mother.

Honey looked up from his food and nodded, his mouth full of pancakes. Erin's mother looked at Erin.

"Oh now I'm the bad guy." her mother said.

"Yes mother, you nearly got me killed. I ran out the apartment, down the stairs! I was on the street!"

Honey looked up, "Did I do that...?"

"Of course not, Honey-sempai." the twins said casually, looking at Erin with a look that said shut up.

"So what brings all of these people over?" Adam asked.

"We wanted them to see Just Dance." Jasmine replied, eating pancakes.

"Oooh dancing for the boys, eh?"

Jasmine looked at him, all of the Hosts looked away awkwardly. Erin looked at her.

"Adam. Just gah."

Adam knowing that Erin was getting frustrated decided to continue, "So looks like we got a lot of people and a tree or a building. Ha a tree building. The birth of a tree building~"

Mori looked over at him, his eyebrows scrunched together, a firm frown on his face. Honey froze for a few seconds to look up at Mori then to Adam.

"Is he talking about you, Takashi?"

Mori didn't respond to Honey and just continued to eat his food. Erin ground her teeth together in frustration. Adam grinned and his eyes landed on Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Do we have a mirror image here? Or more accurately a flirtatious mirror image? I was up a little before you were and I saw something that I might not have needed to see." Adam commented slyly.

Erins hands were in fists, Jasmine blinked and looked from Adam to the stunned faces of the twins, Honey's mouth was open in an o shape, and of course Tamaki was in shame at how such a young innocent little boy knew those things.

"Calm down, it's not like I haven't seen anything worse. I'm from America, I've seen a lot worse." Adam rose an eyebrow.

Tamaki's jaw hit the floor, his eyes bulged. Erin picked up her fork and stabbed it into the table.

"Adam! Shut your face! I'm going to kill you on so many levels if you don't shut up!" Erin shouted.

"Why're you so mad Erin?" Jasmine asked, looking up at her.

"Do you hear what is coming out of his mouth? It's the voice box of doom I swear."

Jasmine nodded, "And...? You seem more mad at who he's saying it to rather than what."

"No I'm not! I'm just saying I don't like what he's saying! It's not normal for a fourteen year old to be so insulting."

"Uh huh... I still think there's more to it. But I'll drop it for the sake that you aren't the only one extremely frustrated." Jasmien pointed over to Mori who was physically shaking with rage.

"Takashi?"

"Mori-sempai are you okay?" Tamaki and the twins asked.

He shook his head and walked out of the room to go cool himself down.

"Uh should someone go talk to him?"

"I will g-!" Adam was saying before Erin's hand covered his mouth.

Honey continued to stare at the door that Mori just left through and shook his head slightly, "I think Takashi needs to be alone for a few minutes."

Everyone nodded and continued to eat their food. Adam, finally, deciding to stay quiet for the remainder of the breakfast time. When breakfast was finished Adam got sent to his room by their mom. The others went out into the living room to join Mori, and were surprised to find him asleep on the couch.

"Ummm...?" the twins said looking to Honey for an explanation.

Honey just smiled and jumped onto the couch, "Takashi~!"

He opened his eyes and patted his head. Honey smiled and moved.

"There! Now you're awake!" Honey giggled.

And so they all sat around talking, still in their pajamas. Soon it became almost noon and Erin's mother walked out into the living room.

"Erin, we're going to run to the store. Adam should stay in his room. We'll be back in about an hour. If you guys leave before we get back it was nice meeting all of you."

"Okay, see you in an hour."

"Wait! If Adam comes out do we get to be in charge?" Jasmine asked.

Mrs. Gryphon nodded.

"Do we get slapping rights?" she asked hopefully.

Mrs. Gryphon actually thought about it for a minute, "No."

"Awwwww."

"Aw man!" Erin said, "I was looking forward to that. He deserves it."

Her mother shook her head and left with Jasmine's mother. The girls smiled and waved goodbye.

As soon as they were gone the girls smiled and high-fived. They never usually got left in charge together before. Secretly they both knew if it came down to it they would indeed smack him.

"So... What shall we do?" Tamaki asked, standing up and doing a dramatic pose.

"Erin what time is it?!" Jasmine asked enthusiastically.

"Adventure Time!" Erin replied with a very strange accent.

Everyone looked at them oddly.

THe girls jumped over to the TV and turned it on, they flipped on the channel and smiled seeing it on TV. They motioned for them to sit down and the twins and the girls got comfortable on the ground in a little line, Erin, Jasmine, Hikaru, and then Kaoru. The others finding a chair or the couch to sit on.

"Be prepared for greatness."

On the television there was a boy named Finn who wore a strange white hat, light blue shirt, dark blue pants, and he had a magical dog named Jake. Jake was running through the forest eating ice cream, for an ice cream marathon. Then he and Finn come across a blueberry bush. In the bush they found a chest, and inside the chest there were three seeds. On the chest it said that one was evil and the other two were good. They stood watch over to protect the world from the one evil seed. But then Jake decided to plant the seeds to set the good things onto the world and he and Finn would fight the one evil thing. He and Finn fell asleep and when they woke up one of the seeds had grown into a large plant. On the plant was a very big pod. It opened and from it fell baby pigs in costumes. Their immediate thought were that they were good but they toyed with the thought of them being evil. They gave them tests on sheets of paper to see if they were evil. Nothing specific showed up expected for the drawing of an ice cream under the allergies section. Finn and Jake had fun with the pigs until that evening when they fell asleep again. In the morning the other seed had grown into another big plant with a pod. From that pot fell wands that had glitter and rainbows. Finn and Jake thought nothing of them being evil. Rainbows and glitter are never evil. So Finn and Jake along with the pigs had fun with the wands. The net morning the final plant had grown and a pod fell from it. Finn drew his sword preparing for the evil thing. But when Jake crawled into the pod all they found was ice cream. Seeing no danger, Finn looked around and saw that the pigs and wands were gone. Finn looked around to see a town being ransacked by the pigs using wands as their weapons. Finn sat near the bush feeling ashamed of his failure. But then he remembered that the pigs had put ice cream underneath the question 'What are you allergic to?'. That meant the pigs would die if they touched the ice cream that was in the third pod. So Finn and Jake went to the town throwing the ice cream around, feeding all of the pigs. The End.

"That was-" Hikaru started.

"Awesome!" Kaoru finished.

"I know right?!" Erin and Jasmine aid together.

"Um.. I don't know what to think any more." Haruhi muttered, rubbing her temples.

"I don't understand what that was..." Tamaki mumbled.

"Well then you obviously aren't meant for watching this show." Jasmine said.

Honey blinked and then a huge grin broke out on his face, "THAT WAS SO CUTE!"

Mori just nodded agreeing with Honey. Kyoya just shook his head, a little bit of a smile on his face.

Adam popped his head in, "Hey Erin?"

"GO AWAY!" Erin and Jasmine shouted.

"But I just wanted to show you something."

"Noooo!" Erin shouted, rushing over to shove him back into his room.

"Back to the darkness from whence you came!" Erin chanted.

Adam looked at her, "...fine."

Then he was gone. Erin sighing happily. Erin walked back over and sat down.

"Well since two of you didn't like it very much we won't make you watch another one." Erin said, Jasmine nodded.

Soon their mothers returned and the guys decided that was when they would leave. They said their good byes and they filed out of the door. They stood by the door saying good bye back and waving or in Jasmine's case having to hug them all. She stopped Honey and Mori as they were about to leave.

"Can you guys stay for a few minutes? Erin and I have to tell you guys something." she mumbled.

They both nodded and stepped aside. Haruhi and the others finished leaving. Jasmine closing the door, turned around and smiled.

"Let's go into Erin and I's room and talk there. Then we can't get interrupted."

They hesitated but nodded nonetheless. They went in and they closed and locked the door. Jasmine motioned for them to sit down on Erin's bed, Erin and her sitting on hers.

"Okay so basically what we have to say is important and we hope you'll take this seriously."

They nodded, slightly worried with what they were going to be told.

"Okay. So you can not tell anyone this. Not even your family. There were certain events that happened in making us decided to tell you two." Jasmine started, looking at Erin.

"You see, I have a secret that I have been halfway unintentionally keeping from you guys." Erin confessed.

Honey tipped his head, "What is it Erin-chan?"

Erin fidgeted around nervously and looked at Jasmine, she nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Erin isn't who he appears to be..."

Mori rose an eyebrow at this.

"Erin is actually a girl."

Honey's jaw dropped and Mori actually looked stunned.

"What, Erin-chan is this true?" Honey asked.

Erin nodded, "Yeah. I'm actually female."

"You see the only reason we told you two was because Honey landed on Erin's boobs and we figured in case he noticed something we thought we would tell you guys... And Mori we figured it would only be fair if you got to know too." Jasmine explained.

* * *

This took quite a long time. We put a lot of dedication into this. We hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter!

Review please!

~Hita And Liet Say Good Bye~


	8. Chapter 8

**The Americans**

**By: Hita and Liet~**

**Summary: **Two new students show up at Ouran Private Academy as American Scholarship Students! Who, of course, meet the Host Club. Them and those seven are not going to be a good mix! But like they say, opposites attract! Well wish them luck~ Oh and one's a male?! No? Hmmm...

**Rating: **T+ for now! :D

**Liet: **I am loopy~

**Hita: **Really? Didn't notice.

**Honey: **I can't believe Erin-chan has been keeping something so huge completely under the radar!

**Liet:** It was her idea.

**Hita:** You didn't argue too much about it. :P

**Liet:** I wouldn't have won anyways.

**Hita: **You never know. I get lazy sometimes.

**Liet**: We don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. We own the plot, Erin, Jasmine, their moms, and the brother.

* * *

-AT SCHOOL, DAY AFTER THAT-

As the girls arrived at school they saw the two seniors standing by the gate waiting for them. Honey was waving frantically. Jasmine smiled and waved back, Erin just nodded to him.

"Ohayo! (Good morning)" Honey said when they finally got to them.

"Good morning to you two as well." the two replied.

The four walked towards the building, talking about nothing really.

"ERIN! JASMINE!" Tamaki shouted running across the courtyard, a determined smile on his face.

Mori grabbed them both around the waist and pulled them to the side allowing Tamaki to run past and nearly into a tree. Tamaki came back in tears, looking at the girls then to Mori.

"M-Mori-sempai why did you pull away my darling children?! I just wanted to say hello."

"But knowing you Boss-" one voice started.

"You were going to try something weren't ya?" an almost identical one finished.

Two Cheshire cat grins were then seen as Hikaru and Kaoru each wrapped an arm around one of their first year companions.

"Good morning Hikaru, Kaoru!" Jasmine chirped.

Tamaki cried even harder, "I'm not a pervert."

"Suuure." Haruhi stated sarcastically walking up to them.

"Hey you guys, look, Erin fell asleep." Hikaru said, looking at the girl.

Jasmine smiled at her, "He missed his alarm."

Everyone nodded. HIkaru being stupid let go for a few seconds to fix his undershirt. Erin hazardously started to sway, no one was really paying her much attention. BUt once everyone noticed HIkaru's little noise of surprise when he relaized he let go, they all happened to notice her quickly falling towards the cement ground.

"GAH!" everyone shouted, going to catch her.

Mori reached forward and grabbed her shoulder softly, bringing her back onto her feet. Everyone looked at her, surprised that she was still fast asleep.

"Should someone wake him up?" Haruhi asked.

"How? He nearly just broke his face." Hikaru muttered.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" Tamaki shouted pointing accusingly at him.

"Hey! I'm sorry! I had to fix my shirt!"

"Not when someone is sleeping and leaning on you for freaking support!" Jasmine hissed.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Look he's fine. Mori-sempai was here to catch him."

Jasmine sighed and snapped in front of Erin's face. She opened her eyes and blinked wildly as she kept snapping.

"Morning Erin." the twins hummed.

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"Yeah we noticed."

"Did I do anything stupid?"

"Well you almost broke your face."

"Uhm... I'm too tired for this. Let me know when I'm fully awake.

HIkaru rose an eyebrow and smacked her on the back, "WAKE UP!"

"No! I'm tired! And you can't do anything about it!"

"He's cranky. Just let him sleep." Jasmine muttered, "Hey, Mori-sempai can you carry him to the nurse's office?"

Mori nodded and picked Erin up. Honey skipped along next to Mori, Jasmine walking along with.

"See you guys in class!" she shouted to them.

Erin fell asleep about only a quarter of the way there. Mori smiled slightly, Jasmine looked up at him,

"Don't you dare be falling for my Erin Belle." Jasmine scolded, looking up at him.

He looked down at her, confused.

"I saw that smile boy! You can't deny anything! I'm watching you, son." Jasmine said, pointing her finger at him accusingly.

He nodded, Honey giggling from next to them.

"Don't you either!" Jasmine snapped, "I'm saving her preciousness for someone special~"

They nodded only slightly understanding what she meant. The nurse's office showed up and they were able to leave Erin in one of the private rooms to sleep/ The nurse wrote them a pass and they walked to their classrooms.

Around one hour before lunch Erin finally decided to wake up and go to class. She walked the halls, looking around when something crossed her mind. _Where was Kyoya this morning? He was there wasn't he?_ She shook her head thinking about how ridiculous her thoughts were being. She didn't care.

"Erin, you're late." the teacher said to her when she walked in.

Erin gave her the pass and went to take her seat next to Jasmine, who was currently writing notes with the twins.

"What're you doing?"

"Writing notes. Wanna join?"

Erin nodded.

"Okay just a momento."

She wrote something then passed to them. They nodded and wrote back to her.

"Okay! Note time!" Jasmine whisper-shouted, "Oh, just don;t read what we were talking about before. It wouldn't suit you."

Erin looked at her but nodded, taking the paper. She glanced up a little when she was starting to write, a few of the words she saw were: Erin, dance, kiss, Kaoru, Tamaki, flowers, tux, sex.

Jasmine giggled a little as she looked over at Erin looking at the top part. The twins threw another note over and it had Erin on the top.

"Oops. Guess they want to talk to you separately." she gave her that one and took back the old note.

And so the four of them did that for the remainder of the class period.

* * *

Just a little nondramatic filled chapter. This is just a weird fill thing. If any of you want to know what the note said fully just let me know in a review and I'll PM the whole thing to you. ;) We hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter!

Review please!

~Hita And Liet Say Good Bye~


	9. Chapter 9

**The Americans**

**By: Hita and Liet~**

**Summary: **Two new students show up at Ouran Private Academy as American Scholarship Students! Who, of course, meet the Host Club. Them and those seven are not going to be a good mix! But like they say, opposites attract! Well wish them luck~ Oh and one's a male?! No? Hmmm...

**Rating: **T+ for now! :D

**Liet**: We don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. We own the plot, Erin, Jasmine, their moms, and the brother.

* * *

-At Home, That Night-

The two got home and went to their room right away, locking it and sitting down. They looked at each other for awhile before Erin said something.

"I'm guessing something slightly important would have been discussed in that note of yours."

"Not really." Jasmine shrugged.

"Nothings ever not really with you."

"Well there really wasn't anything important. Just me making an excuse for you having to go to the dance as a dude."

"That is kinda important. To me at least."

"Not really Erin."

"What excuse did you make?"

"Just said that your dad was coming to Japan for a few weeks so you'd be busy visiting with him."

"You don't have to make that kind of excuse."

"Well I did. It was the best thing I could come up with."

"Do not bring my dad into this please."

"Erin your dad isn't that bad. And I did hear your mom talking about him coming here at some point. Just didn't say when."

"What?! Oh shoot, we have a problem here."

Jasmine shrugged, "Not my dad. Not my problem."

"It's gonna cause a big problem with me. And he will also question you!"

"So?"

"Whenever that may be it will be in the future. And goodness knows what's going to be going on then."

"Still it would be mainly going on with you. I'd have nothing to hide, Erin dear."

Erin looked at her, "Really?"

"You have way too many problems in your life for me to try and cover them all."

"I'm not asking you to cover everything, I know that most of this is my responsibility."

"Are we done discussing the note?"

"Well...what else is there to question about it."

"Uh...nothing. Nothing at all."

"You brought it up. Not me. Which means there must be something."

"Nope. I was just wondering if you had anything else to question. There's nothing else there that we should need to discuss..."

"Then why did I see a couple of risky words?"

"Risky? Like what?"

" Kiss, Kaoru, Tamaki, flowers, tux, and sex. Those words."

"Ahh. Those ones." Jasmine smirked happily.

"Please explain."

"I'm not explaining all of them. So which ones are you most curious to. I don't need to know what we were fully talking about because some of it is kinda not Erin righted."

"Mostly sex."

"Ah. That was a pretty great little conversation..."

"Elaborate a little please."

"Okay so the twins asked if I was coming I said I didn't know then they suggested something more fun, then somehow it got to sex and then you were dragged in. Then I stopped that before those two went into explicit detail."

"Why me? Of all the people why me?"

"Because they thing since we're apparently close friends, we'd be more okay with that. Well mainly me cause I was supposedly the only girl in that situation."

"Well they wouldn't know if I'd be okay with that. Which I'm not!"

"I know. I know. But I know they're probably going to bring it up some other time."

"Oh! Hang on! Why wasn't Kyoya here this morning?"

"Oh Kyoya? He never showed up at all yesterday. It was weird. You were asleep when Tamaki called us all down to tell us the unfortunate news."

"What unfortunate news?"

"That Kyoya wasn't coming to school. To him that's unfortunate. And no we don't know why yet."

"Well that helped a lot."

"Hey! Tamaki said he'd call me later to let me know!"

"Now I'm not going to be able to fall asleep! And my sleep is going to be screwed up for half a week!"

"Um why aren't you going to be able to sleep...?"

"I was awake half the night last night and plus I missed my alarm. That's why I fell asleep at school."

"Uh okay then. So while you were asleep I had to make sure that Mori-sempai wasn't falling for you."

"What?"

"Don't worry! I told him and Honey-sempai that they can't like you."

"Okay. Why would you need to do that in the first place?"

"Because I am saving your preciousness for someone special!"

"Um, uh.. Alright."

"Yep! So Erin are you falling for anyone?"

Erin shook her head, "W-We've only been here for about a week.. It doesn't work that quickly! No!"

Jasmine pouted, "No fun."

"You're gonna have to wait for that."

"Wait?"

"Well for all I know it might possibly happen."

"Ah." Jasmine smiled, "Okay then! I'll work to make sure it does!"

"Aw crap. What have I done?"

"Given me a mission!"

"Ah kill me now."

"Nooo then I can't fulfill my mission!"

Erin face-palmed.

Jasmine laughed.

"This is not a funny thing!"

"Yes it is."

"No it is not. Do not even start. I swear!"

"Mhm yes it is."

"Oh well, I'm just going to leave and go think about my old life. That is now just history."

"Really Erin? That's a bit over dramatized."

"I feel like being dramatic."

"Well no."

"Then what do you expect me to do? Tell you every single thing that I have thought about the Hosts in the past week?"

"No, of course not. I just think I'll do my own research for this."

Just then Jasmine's phone rang and so she answered.

"Hi Tamaki!"

"Hello my daughter!"

"I'm not your daughter. What's the news on Kyoya?"

"Oh well Kyoya didn't answer his phone, so we aren't sure yet."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME?!"

"Because I thought you'd want to know..."

"Idiot." Jasmine face-palmed.

"I'm sorry! But do you think you could call him? Cause maybe it's just me. He tends to ignore my calls a lot."

"Oh yeah. Sure I'll do that. I wonder why? If it's anything like this then I don't blame him for ignoring you."

"That's mean!"

"Shut up. Go do something rich like. Bye Tamaki."

"BYE!"

Jasmine hung up, "Jeez he can be a pain."

"Yep."

Jasmine tossed the phone to Erin, "CALL KYOYA!"

"Gah! Don't throw your phone at me." Erin waved her hands around but caught the flying phone.

"What? Why do I have to?"

"Just call him."

"Social anxiety."

"Give me the dumb phone."

She took the phone back and dialed his number, looking at Erin, "You are just a hopeless human."

"I know."

The phone ran a little bit before Jasmine shoved the phone at Erin, right by her ear.

"Hello?" Kyoya's voice came from the speaker.

"Oh my goodness! Hi! This is Erin! But you probably knew that.."

"Actually no I didn't."

"Well. Okay. I just..."

Jasmine face-palmed in the corner, "Stop being an idiot."

"Well I was just calling to ask you why you weren't at school today? Tamaki was bother the heck out of me and Jasmine."

"Oh family issues." Kyoya said slightly whispered through the phone.

"Issues?"

"Yep. Issues."

"Okay, if you don't want to say that I respect that. It's fine. That's all I needed to know. Thank you."

"Okay. Tell Jasmine to call Tamaki and tell him to shut up and stop calling me."

"Will do."

"Bye." Then the phone clicked.

Erin gave Jasmine her phone back.

"So what's the news doctor? Is it serious?"

"Don't screw around right now! It's family issues! And you need to call Tamaki! You need o tell him to be quiet!"

"Um, okay." she flipped open the phone and dialed Tamaki's number.

"Hello my lovely daughter!"

"Okay we just went through this."

"SO HOWS MON AMI?!"

"Mon ami is having family issues."

"Family issues? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I need to call him and ask him about it!"

"Tamaki, shut up. I'm pretty sure you're the last one that he would want to talk to."

"BUT I'M HIS BEST FRIEND!"

"Still. He doesn't have to tell anyone. I'm just going to say this on a limb here but he doesn't seem like the open type."

"Well he isn't. Never has, never will."

"Oh. But I will have to admit. I'm going to ask you this, has Kyoya ever had family issues before?"

"Oh yeah. One time he was gone for an entire school semester!"

"Really? This sounds serious.. Maybe Erin and I should talk to him."

"I don't know.. Kyoya can be very temperamental about those things..."

"Wow Tamaki.. I've never heard you talk like this."

"Kyoya's very important to me.. I care for him as much a a friend can for another friend.. I don't want bad things to happen to him. It worries me him being in his house, alone. No one liking it."

"Oh.. Well I still think I want Erin and I to try talking to him."

Erin looked over to her, confused look on her face.

"Bye Tamaki."

"Bye."

"Erin! Tomorrow we're going to visit Kyoya at his house!" Jasmine smiled.

* * *

Oooh now Kyoya's got some stuff going on? Interesting well all done! :D We hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter!

**There's a poll about Erin's romantic ending on my profile! Please go vote~ :) -Hita**

Review please!

~Hita And Liet Say Good Bye~


	10. Chapter 10

**The Americans**

**By: Hita and Liet~**

**Summary: **Two new students show up at Ouran Private Academy as American Scholarship Students! Who, of course, meet the Host Club. Them and those seven are not going to be a good mix! But like they say, opposites attract! Well wish them luck~ Oh and one's a male?! No? Hmmm...

**Rating: **T+ for now! :D

**Liet**: We don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. We own the plot, Erin, Jasmine, their moms, and the brother.

* * *

-After School-

"Mon ami! How I miss you so much!" Tamaki cried, curled in a ball on the floor.

Jasmine crouched down and poked him, "Uh, Tamaki..."

"Yes?"

"Can you find a way to bring Erin and I to Kyoya's house?"

"Of course! Grab your things! Let us be on our way!"

"You're not coming in."

He sorta deflated but smiled, "I'm still happy to help my darling daughter and son!"

"Erin get your stuff." Jasmine said.

Erin nodded and gathered her things. Jasmine grabbed her things and they left with the blonde. He talked the whole time, but the two weren't really listening. Too busy thinking about how they were going to handle this when they got to Kyoya's house. How would he even react to them being there? Would he be mad? Sad? Happy? They had no clue.

"We're here!" Tamaki shouted.

The girls nodded, "Thanks Tamaki."

Erin climbed out first, Jasmine after, but Tamaki grabbed her arm.

"Good luck. Help him." Tamaki looked at her so heartbroken.

Jasmine half smiled and nodded, "We will Tamaki."

He nodded and let her arm go. She stepped and out they both waved as he drove away. They turned to the big modern style mansion (link on my profile). They both blinked and looked at each other.

"Ready Erin?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

And so the two made their way to the front door. They knocked and the door opened revealing a maid. She looked at them curiously.

"Um.. Hello, we're here to see Kyoya.."

"Oh Ohtori-sama isn't taking guests."

"Yes he is. Now let us go." Jasmine stated, looking at the maid.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Look, we just wanna talk to him."

The maid blinked and went to close the door. Jasmine looked at Erin.

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Erin charm her! With your good looks! Use your hosting power!"

Jasmine winked and stopped the door. The maid looked back out and Jasmine smiled kindly, pointing to Erin.

"Excuse me, Miss."

She looked at him and was awestruck.

"Y-Yes..?"

"Can you please go see if he will see us?" she asked smoothly.

She blinked and nodded making Erin smile at her. She allowed them in and then went up the stairs. As soon as she was gone Jasmine laughed, Erin turned to her.

"Don't you ever make me do that again. Not at a time where it could be avoided."

"You did good. You did good. Ohh look! It's Kyoya!" Jasmine pointed at the steps.

Erin looked over and nodded.

"KYOYA!" she shouted, grabbing Erin and yanking her up the stairs.

They stopped in front of the boy, his eyes were wide at seeing the two in his house.

"Whiplash.. Squished cartilage in vertebrae. Pain!" Erin muttered, holding her neck.

Jasmine blinked, "Sorry Erin!"

"What are you two doing in my house...?" Kyoya asked very confused.

"Didn't the maid tell you?"

"Maid? I haven't seen any maids."

"Dang it!"

Kyoya looked at them, "So why are you here?"

"Oh we wanted to talk to you, Kyoya! Right Erin?"

"Right!"

Jasmine smiled at him, "We're worried about you Kyoya! Especially Tamaki."

"Oh yippee. Is he here too?" Kyoya muttered.

"No. We wouldn't allow him to come."

He nodded, "Thanks. Well follow me then. We can go talk in my room."

Erin nodded and followed after him, Jasmine telling her all the cool things on Kyoya's walls, that she could see for herself. They arrived at his door and soon entered, looking around the huge room.

"It's so clean!"

"Of course. If it was cluttered I couldn't get all of my work done."

"Kyoya, you need to learn to have fun."

"Well I am not well acquainted with fun."

"THEN YOU SHOULD HANG OUT WITH ERIN AND I MORE! WE'LL MAKE YOU HAVE FUN!"

"Oh boy..." Erin said.

Kyoya shook his head, "I'm far too busy for the likes of that."

"Hey! You make us sound like the worst thing on the Earth!"

"And you smiled during Adventure Time! So you had fun!" Erin pointed out.

Kyoya looked at them both, "Okay I'll admit to that."

Erin and Jasmine smiled and high-fived. Kyoya looked at them both and shook his head.

"Well you two, take a seat. I have a feeling this will take awhile. And is some what important if you both came to my home."

Jasmine nodded and sat down with Erin on the couch. Kyoya sat down on the chair on the other side of the table.

"Well Erin, you can start this."

"How're you doing?"

"I'm fine I suppose." he answered.

"LIES! You were gone today!" Jasmine shouted, pointing at him.

"I told you, I have family issues."

Jasmine nodded, "I see..."

"Anywho, you suppose?" Erin asked.

"Well I'm not perfect."

"No ones perfect."

"I didn't mean it by that."

"I know. But no one ever feels perfect."

Kyoya sighed, "Are you two here to discuss my life problems?"

"Um...yes actually." Jasmine responded.

"Why? My life isn't very important."

Jasmine rose an eyebrow, "You're joking right?"

"Not in that sense. I mean like its not important to you two."

"Again, you're joking right?"

"How would you know that?" Erin asked, looking at him.

Kyoya stared right back at the two of them.

"We just met you two. You can't care that much."

"We came all the way here! We got a way into here! I think we care."

"Why?"

"Because you're our friend?"

"Friend?"

"Yeah, friend. Best friend hopefully at some point in the future."

Kyoya just nodded and looked around.

"Back to the question. How're you?"

"I already answered this."

"YOU ANSWERED WRONG!"

"Ahem, a little more in depth, please." Erin explained.

He shook his head, "No."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Jasmine, if he doesn't want to say, it's okay! He has that right."

"Well I don't think he should."

Kyoya looked at her, "Really now?"

"Yep."

"Of all people, you would know that there are things that can't be told." Erin said to her.

"Okay, really, if you want to know I'll tell you a bit more."

"I win!"

"Okay, go on."

"Well... it's just a bit complicated. I'm not sure if you two would understand."

"Try us."

"Okay then. Well my father can be a bit of a jerk. Especially around this time of year. So he is thinking about taking me out of the school and sending me off to go live with my mother for awhile. If I disagree he has a few things in mind he will do to get me to agree."

"So far I'm following, but I don't see how it's such a big deal to go stay with your mother."

"Well it's just, she's not exactly in the greatest place right now."

"What? Where is she?" Jasmine asked.

"She's..." Kyoya trailed off.

"Are you okay? Is there a worse problem here""

Kyoya nodded and looked down, "My mother's dead."

Jasmine's jaw dropped and Erin's eyes grew four times their actual size.

"I'm sorry!" Erin and Jasmine cried.

"It's fine." Kyoya waved them off, "The problem is my father wanting to send me off to go visit her."

Erin had a little spazz attack.

"Wait so he's planning on killing you?" Jasmine asked.

He sighed and nodded.

"THAT'S ILLEGAL!" Jasmine shouted, her whole body shaking from either sadness of pure murderous intent.

Erin was doing a mixture of things, paling, shaking, hugging herself, then spazzing out in some gibberish words.

"This is why I haven't told anyone. They'll react like you two."

"It's not okay!" Jasmine shouted.

"Well now I had to tell you didn't I?"

"Yes! Now we shall help you!"

"You don't have to do that. My father is not a man to be messed with."

"Wait why does he want you dead?"

"Because I have no merit for him and he sees it best that I no longer exist."

"That's just wrong..." Erin muttered.

"Kyoya, we're going to help you. I promise we have to. Especially that we now know."

He nodded, "I figured as much."

"We're going to have to tell the others though, they can't not know about this. They'll be able to help too."

Kyoya nodded, "Okay. But I don't want to be the one to tell them."

Erin and Jasmine nodded and smiled at him, "Okay."

Kyoya smiled back at them.

"It'll be okay Kyoya. We're going to help you." Jasmine said softly.

"We won't let you die." Erin added.

"Thanks." Kyoya said honestly.

* * *

I'M SORRY IF KYOYA ENDED UP OOC! WE DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE HIM THAT WAY! IT JUST HAD TO HAPPEN! This is just a small little plot to help develop the main one. :) So sorry if you guys don't like it. :( We still are hoping you enjoyed reading the new chapter!

**There's a poll about Erin's romantic ending on my profile! Please go vote~ :) -Hita**

Review please!

~Hita And Liet Say Good Bye~


End file.
